


说书先生，今天嗓子哑了

by wuxingkongshan



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuxingkongshan/pseuds/wuxingkongshan
Relationships: 东林





	说书先生，今天嗓子哑了

李鹤东的腹下一热，终是想让小孩的第一次能够有些舒服的感觉，吻上了小先生软软的唇，“你大可叫出声来，让旁人都知道你的男人的好处。”郭麒麟的脸刷的一下红了个透彻，小声地反驳道：“不，不行。”

李鹤东的吻逐渐往下移，在小孩的白皙的脖颈上留下了属于自己的痕迹，郭麒麟抓着他的衣服，目光都仿佛带着些水光，轻轻地喘息。李鹤东的手渐渐伸入了小孩的衣服里面，按住了他胸前的小红豆。郭麒麟绷直了身子，声音软软糯糯地说：“不…不要…不要碰那里”

李鹤东突然起了坏心，“嗯？是不要碰这里吗？”话音未落，又在小红豆的周围打着转，郭麒麟眼里的泪光婆娑，不安地扭动着身子，李鹤东却伏下头轻柔地含住了另外一颗红豆。郭麒麟被猛然而来的刺激，忍不住地呻吟出声：“呜…不…不要…”，李鹤东抬起头看着郭麒麟通红的脸，手却逐渐的往下移，轻笑着说：“有人和我说，在床上说不要就是很想要的意思呢”

郭麒麟的眼前一片朦胧，大口大口地喘息着。李鹤东的手指渐渐了没入郭麒麟的后穴，郭麒麟只感觉自己那从未被碰过的地方正被人缓慢地入侵着，他的眼角都带着些泪水，哀求着李鹤东说：“放…放过…放过我…呜～”李鹤东的脸色沉了下来，再加上他眉间的那道疤，看起来下一秒就会把郭麒麟狠狠地揍一顿的样子，李鹤东忽的笑了起来，又没入两根手指，狠狠地吻上了郭麒麟的唇。一吻过后，李鹤东的声音带着些许狠厉：“放过你？小先生莫不是在异想天开？”随后李鹤东又继续着自己的动作，他能感觉到自己的手指被温热的肠壁给包裹着，颇有耐心的慢慢地抽动着自己的手指。

李鹤东的手指一下又一下的抽动着，指甲摩擦着温热的肠壁，忽的碰到了一个小小的凹点，郭麒麟止不住的呻吟了一声，李鹤东明白这就是小孩的敏感之处。

李鹤东的另一个手慢慢地覆在了郭麒麟的分身之上，小孩因为刚才的刺激分身已经有些抬头的趋势，李鹤东能感觉到小孩的分身在自己的手中变得有些挺直，指甲默默地蹭了蹭上面的小口，郭麒麟再也忍不住这猛然的快感，将自己释放了出来。

李鹤东低头舔了舔自己满手的jing液，看着恨不得把头藏进被子里的小孩，轻笑着说出让郭麒麟害羞的话：“这么快就把持不住了吗？”

郭麒麟把脸从被子里露了出来有些恼羞成怒地对着李鹤东：“你闭嘴…我…没有。”

李鹤东嘴角的笑容越发的大了，放在郭麒麟的后穴的手指又多一个，李鹤东感觉差不多了就把手指抽了出来，些许的肠液随着手指的离开带了出来，后穴正在急剧的收缩着仿佛都在叫嚣着不满。

郭麒麟被李鹤东轻轻巧巧的给翻了个面，露出粉嫩的后穴，后穴还不停地吐着水，仿佛都在欢迎着让人进入，李鹤东掏出自己早已按捺不住的分身，慢慢地探了进去，郭麒麟只感觉自己仿佛被撕裂，哭喊着：“不…不要…不要再进去了…呜…疼…”

李鹤东低下头吻了吻郭麒麟满是眼泪的小脸，轻声哄着：“乖…一会就不疼了…”郭麒麟一把抓住了李鹤东的手咬了上去，李鹤东的动作不减，仍在身下冲撞着。

郭麒麟死死的抓着身下的床单，持续的叫喊嗓子都有些沙哑，他哭喊着对李鹤东说：“不…不…我…疼…”李鹤东亲了亲他的额头，一言不发仍然将自己的分身顶入更深的深度，温热的肠壁紧紧的包裹着他的分身，郭麒麟渐渐的适应了那个度，小孩的头脑都有些发昏，他的眼睛有些无神的看着在他身上喘着气的李鹤东，李鹤东的声音都带了些丝丝的诱惑，“你喊我声哥哥，我就放过你，你觉得呢？？”郭麒麟下意识的就跟着他的话说：“呜…哥…哥哥…放过我…我…”李鹤东满意的笑了笑，将自己的欲望释放出来灌了整整个后穴。

郭麒麟闭着眼睛喘息着，累的无法动弹，李鹤东吻了吻小孩的眼睛，起身抱着小孩去了隔间清洗身子，回来后便拥着郭麒麟沉沉睡去。


End file.
